An Engagement
by KoalaSnow
Summary: Musa and Riven are engaged! Read to see how it all went down.
1. Prologue

An Engagement

Prologue

Riven and Musa had recently gotten engaged. They were the first couple to get engaged. Riven popped the question on Christmas in front of everyone, Including Musa's father. Riven asked Musa's father for permission to marry his daughter before proposing. Everyone was happy and excited for the both of them.

* * *

Yeah, short. Next chapter will be longer. Promise! R&R please.


	2. Chapter 1 Thinking

Chapter 1 Thinking

It was a normal day at the Red Fountain dorms. But in Riven and Timmy's room was a mess. Well at least Timmy wasn't in the room. Riven and Musa were surprisingly still together after all the fights they have. On August fifth it will be six years. Nobody knew they could go that far. They didn't even know how Musa put up with Riven's attitude.

But Riven had a big question in his mind. He was going to ask Musa to marry him. But he was having many negative thoughts. What if Musa turned it down? Or what if neither of down were ready? That made Riven nervous. Then he made up his mind.

Riven was going to ask Musa to marry him.

* * *

Wow this is REALLY short. If you R&R I'll update. I want up to 4 reviews. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 2 Permission

Chapter 3 Permission

It was September 23. Riven and Musa celebrated their sixth anniversary a little over a month ago. Before their anniversary, Riven was thinking of a very important question. He was going to ask Musa to marry him. But before he popped the question, Riven was going to ask Musa's dad for permission first.

So after lunch Riven went to Musa's home planet (sorry forgot). When he got there Riven went to Musa's place. But Musa was out with the girls so Riven didn't have to worry about her spotting him.

Riven knocked on the door. Musa's dad opened up.

Dad- "Oh, hello Riven"

Riven- "Hi"

Dad-"Come in"

Riven walked in.

Dad-"So what brought you here?"

Riven-"I actually have something to ask you and your daughter Musa."

Dad-"What is it?"

Riven-"Is it alright if I marry your daughter?

Musa's dad was full of emotions.

Dad-"Go right ahead. Make Musa happy"

Riven-"Thank you. Have a good day."

And with that Riven went back home.

* * *

Another chapter done. It's so short though. I want reviews. Is that so hard to ask for? Please review and I'll put up a new chapter. Just tell me if it sucks though. Thank you again!


	4. Chapter 3 The Ring

Chapter 3 the Ring

Today Riven was out in the city. There was a variety of stores. He was going to propose to Musa in just a couple weeks. Riven thought it was best to get the engagement ring now before the holidays. Then he came upon a jewelry store. Riven walked in. He went straight to the rings. It took him awhile before he saw the perfect ring. It was a silver ring with a music note mixed with a heart. Then the jeweler came up to Riven.

Jeweler-"Found what you like?"

Riven-"Yeah. Can I get the second ring from the left?"

Jeweler-"Sure thing"

The Jeweler grabbed the ring and handed it to Riven. He thought it was perect.

Riven-"I'll take it"

Jeweler-"Alright. Getting readying for the big question eh?"

Riven-"Yeah"

The Jeweler just nodded. Then Riven paid and left the store.

* * *

One chappie left! Review! :)


	5. Chapter 4 The Big Question

Final chappie!

Chapter 4 The Big Question

December 25th. Christmas day. Today was the day Riven was going to propose to Musa. But he was nervous. In the past couple days, Riven was practicing on how he was going to do this. The group and Musa's father was at Bloom's house on earth. They never had Christmas on earth before. The girls opened their gifts...which was mainly gift cards to different stores on earth and Magix.

When it was Musa's turn, the girls wondered why Riven didn't get a gift for Musa. But he did.

Stella: "Y'know Riven, you should've gotten Musa a gift."

Musa: "Just leave it Stella. I don't need a gift from Riven. He gives me one everyday."

Bloom: "What gift is that?"

Musa: "His love and care."

Riven made sure he the ring was in his pocket. Then he spoke.

Riven: "Actually Musa, I do have a gift for you."

Now Rven was nervous and everyone was confused. He walked over to Musa and kneeled down to one knee.

Riven: "Musa, I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Everyone was in shock.

Stella: "Wow. You'll never hear that from Riven again."

Tecna: "Stella!"

Musa: "Riven...yeah. I mean yes."

Riven was relieved. He slid the ring onto Musa's ring finger. Musa kissed him once the ring was on.

Everyone: "Awww."

Riven: "So...it's a yes?"

Musa: "Yeah. Why would I say no?"

Riven: "Not sure."

Flora: "How long were you planning this?"

Riven: "A couple of months."

Layla: "Well it worked out."

Riven: "Yep."

Musa's dad: "You grew up way to fast. Your mother must be crying now."

Musa: "Daddy, you're the best. And it's like what you said, life goes fast."

And with that, Musa and Riven are engaged.

* * *

Finally it's done! Now big question, sequel or no sequel?? Review!


End file.
